The Real Sakura Haruno
by Kurayami4Hikari
Summary: Sakura's past is still filled with unknown secrets that only her twin know but she's already dead. Well imagine Sakura's supprise when she meets her old gang and her secrets slow unraveling. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

No one knows the truth about all of it. That she's just playing her act. Or that compares to her teammates she's the one who suffer the most.

Everyone always assume that Sakura Haruno was the naïve, innocent, fan girl of Sasuke, had a "perfect family" to go home to and the one that doesn't suffer like her teammates.

The truth was she's just doing someone she known a favor. She's protecting Kyuubi, not Naruto but Kyuubi. She owed him something after all and this is it because if it weren't for him, she would've die.

When Sakura were born, she almost died because of a disease but luckily the Kyuubi were near. Her clan begs him to save her and promise that if they did, they would help him if he needs help. Because of that Sakura was grateful and help protect him while he were being sealed inside Naruto.

Sakura acted like she was the one who needed protection, weak, a Sasuke fan girl and many more.

In reality she came from a powerful clan, the Haruno clan. The Haruno clan was often though as a normal non-ninja clan but it's the opposite; the clan was always secretive so that only a few known their true power.

They have a kekkai genkai that can manipulate elements. But sadly the clan was massacre when she was little and she is the only one left.

She traveled to many nations, after the massacre of her clan, and settle in Konohagakure when she's 10 years old to do her favor to Kyuubi. After that maybe she travel the world again.

She was acting to make sure no one knows her secret. The only one who knows is some people she trusted from her travels and even then she put a jutsus so they can't tell other.

Everything was perfectly fine until, someone from her past find her with her teammates while on a mission.

Her old gang, the Akatsuki…

Her live is getting more complicated, so much for peace and quite now.


	2. A Mission

'_Blossoms'_: thought

'**Blossoms'**: inner/demons

"Blossoms": talking

Warning some OOC

- - Takes place a few months after the Chunin Exams and Konoha attack but Sasuke didn't leave - -

The day started with Sakura doing her usual morning routines like waking up, take a bath, get dress and eat breakfast. After that went to the hospital, if there's not any mission, and later hang out with her friends, then work again or went home.

That morning she came to the Yamanaka's flower shop to buy some flowers. She never told anyone this but she made a small grave so that she can pray to her family because she can't come to their real grave, she had to do her favor to Kyuubi first and that is to protect him and his vessel from harm's way until his vessel is strong enough.

The Haruno clan was not located in the 5-shinobi nations but in a secret place that only the clan members and their most closest and trusted friend known and their real grave is in there.

When she came to the shop, her friend Ino greeted her. "Hey, Forehead!"

"Hey, Pig!" Sakura greet back

"So Forehead, need some flowers?"

"Yup, I need some roses, daisies, Citronelle, and some cherry blossom flowers."

(AN: Sorry I don't know what flowers used for the dead)

"Hey Forehead, why did you need so many flowers anyway?" Ino ask curious.

"Lets just say I have my reasons," said Sakura.

"Hey, its not for Sasuke-kun isn't it? Cause if it is I want to give him some too"

"No, it's not for Sasuke-kun. Its for my family, they loved flowers."

"Oh, okay then. Here you go" Ino said as she gives Sakura her flowers.

"Thanks, see you later Pig."

"Later Forehead!"

After Sakura exited the flower shop, she went to the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. In there you can find a secret meadow and in the middle under a lone cherry blossom tree, stood a grave with the Haruno clan symbol 'O' and writing 'May you rest in peace forever'.

Sakura took her time in the meadow. She found this meadow when she was travelling around Konoha and she sure was lucky.

This meadow has nice scenery with huge, tall trees surrounding it, some flowers, and a pond in the middle with many fish swimming in there. It was also calming there, the sound of birds chirping and animals can be heard clearly.

Sometimes she even sing here and the animals would came and listen. One more thing about Sakura is that she was born with a special power that can talk to animals.

After about 5 minutes, she went to the hospital to do her shift.

An ANBU come later in the afternoon and request Sakura to go to the Hokage's office for a mission.

While on the way Sakura were having conversations with inner.

'**Oh goody a mission! Finally we can do something un-boring.'**

'_Inner? Where were you?'_

'**On vacation corner in your mind its so boring now these days. Hey outer maybe we can talk with Kyuubi after this.'**

'_Oh yeah, its been a while since the last time we talked to him. Okay we'll go talk to him after we see the Hokage.'_

'**Kay, bye outer-chan.'**

When she got to the Hokage's office, she knocks on the door and heard a "Come in."

In there she saw the rest of team 7 and Konoha 12.

After the attack, Sakura got closer with Konoha 12 member and hang out with them if she's not working in the hospital.

Tsunade began, "Okay, now that's everyone is here let me tell you about the mission. The mission is to get a secret scroll from Amegakure back to Konoha as soon as possible. This will be an A-rank mission, so be careful and guard the scroll. It's an important scroll remember! The one who lead this mission will be Sakura and co-caption Shikamaru. Do you accept?"

All of Konoha 12 was shock Sakura would lead the mission, except Shikamaru he know, but nonetheless said, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good, now I want everyone out of this office except Sakura Now!" Tsunade ordered.

As soon as everyone gone out, Tsunade turn to Sakura.

"Sakura can you handle this mission?"

"Hai shishio, I think I can handle a simple mission like this. Besides you known what I'm capable of."

Sakura only told her secret to Tsunade, Jiraya, and Shikamaru about all of this because she trusts them. Sakura trust Tsunade, when she teaches her. She and Shikamaru got close and become best friend. Sakura and Jiraya often talk about the bijuu, apparently the Harunos known a few things about them. And beside these three, everyone still assume she's weak and they even doesn't know about any of their relationship.

"Yeah, yeah, its just everyone thought you're still weak and maybe they will treat you like one and I known you hate that." Said Tsunade worried.

Over the months she and Tsunade had a mother-daughter relation while with Jiraya, she had a father-daughter relation.

"I known but maybe I'll open up a little about my capabilities this time. There's a reason why my clan was massacre and hide their our kekkai genkai." Sakura reassure.

"Okay then good luck and show them who's in charge."

"Hai, I will not fail." Said Sakura and exited the office.

At six o'clock, all Konoha 12 gather in the gates.

"Everyone ready?" said Sakura.

"Hai!" they answered.

"Good, lets go." And then they jump through the trees to Amegakure.

While on the way, this is what everyone were thinking:

**Sakura**:_ 'Oh great, I forgot to talk to Kyuubi. Well, I hope I can do it later. And I hoped my team didn't underestimate me too much or they can get killed.'_

**Sasuke**:_ 'Why the hell is she leading us. She's a weakling isn't she!'_

**Naruto**:_ 'Why is Sakura-chan leading us? Oh well I trust her in this.'_

**Ino**:_ 'Arg! Forehead is lucky she can lead this mission. I hope I can lead missions too.'_

**Choji**:_ 'I hope I bring enough chips. I'm hungry.'_

**Shikamaru**:_ 'Well this is it Sakura. You get to show a little of your abilities.'_

**Hinata**:_ 'I hope Sakura-chan is okay. This is a hard mission after all.'_

**Kiba**:_ 'So Sakura leading huh? Well I hope nothing goes wrong.'_

**Shino**:_ 'It seem Sakura-san grow stronger if Hokage-sama ordered her to lead this mission.'_

**Tenten**:_ 'Congrats, Sakura. Hope you lead us well. I know you're not weak.'_

**Lee**:_ 'Oh my beautiful cherry blossom, your action is so YOUTHFUL.'_

**Neji**:_ 'Hmm. So Sakura-san leading this mission means that she gotten stronger.'_

**PLEASE REVIEW ** ~ thanks


	3. Talk and Meeting The Old Gang

'_Blossoms'_: thought

'_**Blossoms'**_: inner

'**Blossoms'**: demons

"Blossoms": talking

"**BLOSSOMS": **jutsus

**Warning some OOC + There has been some Naruto Shipunden things like the battle, except Sakura didn't battle Sasori**

**(AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter)**

The journey to Amegakure takes up at least two days. Halfway there the group decided to rest for the night and make some safety precaution.

"Alright group, lets make camp for the night. Team 8 scout the perimeter, Team 10 gather some fire woods and search for a lake, Team Gai and Team 7 make the camp, while me and Shikamaru will discus this mission first then we'll help. Now go!" Command Sakura.

"Hai." With that they quickly left to do their duties.

- With Sakura and Shikamaru –

"Hey Sakura, your doing a great job commanding the teams. Usually they just went on their own, troublesome." Shikamaru sigh.

"Yeah, thanks. So, we're done with discussing this right? I want to talk to Kyuubi. I haven't contacted him in a while."

"Yeah, yeah, do your thing." Shikamaru give her a bored expression.

"Thanks, Shika. I'll see you later." Sakura got up then left but she failed to notice that Shikamaru cheeks have a tint of pink in them. She later found a perfect spot to meditate in the small clearing just a few feet from camp. She sat down and began to meditate to enter deep within Naruto's mind, where the Kyuubi is.

"**MIND TRAVELER JUTSU"**

'**Hello kid.'**

'_**Hello to you too, fox face.'**_

'_Hello Kyuubi.'_

- With Naruto –

'_Hey, what's up with my head? It's like something entered my mind, like that time again. Nah, probably nothing, maybe its that stupid fox. Yeah maybe.' _Naruto thought then shrugs and continue to help make the camp.

- Deep within Naruto's Mind, Kyuubi's cage –

'**Well well, look who the kid brought in. if it isn't inner Sakura, what are you doing here?' **Kyuubi said. He had an irritate look on his face, he never really like inner.

'_**Hey fox face! I'm her**_- points at Sakura –_**double personality, its not like I WANT to be here, no I DON'T. I don't wanna see your stupid face!' **_Inner said furious.

'_Okay, okay, cut it out you too. If both of you don't stop arguing you-_ points at inner –_would be lock in a dark cage at the back of my mind and you-_ points at Kyuubi –_will never get any visitor, so you just can go bored forever for all I cared.' _Sakura snap.

'**Okay, **_**okay**_** just **_**don't**_** do **_**it**_**.' **Grumble Inner and Kyuubi.

'_Okay, so how are you and Naruto doing?'_

'**Fine, after Jiraya teach Naruto the Fourth's technique, rasengan, you can go do whatever you want and were even now.' **Kyuubi smirked.

'_**Finally! Freedom from that fox.' **_Inner grin.

'_Are you sure? I mean Naruto is not that powerful, I probably still could beat you.'_ Sakura said worried.

'**Ha ha ha kid, you were really worried about a demon like me? Wow you're something special that's for sure. Naw, the brat would be fine besides if he need more chakra he can go to me and I can make sure my vessel is safe.'**

'_Okay, if you're so sure then I don't have to act anymore. But be careful I heard there's a group that's after all the bijuu.'_

'**I known, we ran into them once. We were caught off guard, I'll make sure it won't happen again.' **Kyuubi grimaced.

'_Good.' _Sakura said seriously but with a bit of worried.

Along the years, Sakura and Kyuubi got close too and Sakura began to care for Kyuubi like he's a family. He did save her more than once now. So when times like this comes Sakura feel a bit sad.

'**Hey don't worried, if you need help or just wanna talk you can always go here.'**

Apparently Kyuubi did care for Sakura too.

'_**Aww, so you did care for us too. The big bad nine tales fox, Kyuubi, can care.' **_Inner said dramatically.

'**Shut up!'**

'_Okay okay, cut it out. So guess all this time we're finally even huh? Okay then I'll see you again sometime.'_

'**Yeah, and remember don't forget too visit. I get lonely here…'**

'_Yeah, bye.' __**'Bye bye~ See you soon.'**_

"**RELEASE"**

- With the others –

After they have finish with their duties, they gather around the campfire while the girls and Choji cook their meals. That time Sakura haven't showed up yet and they began to worry a little. Then Naruto spoke up his thoughs.

"Hey Shikamaru, where's Sakura-chan, ne?" Everybody got quite up and listen, it's not usual afteral for Sakura to act like a professional leader (except in the hospital) earlier then disappear.

"Relax Naruto, she's probably just went to take a walk or something. She'll be back soon." Shikamaru said but inside he's just as worried as they are. Sakura had been gone along time. A few minutes after that, they heard a rustle in a bush nearby.

***.rustle***

"Everybody get ready." Shikamaru quickly command and stood up in a defense position. Everybody follow.

***.rustle***

"Okay, now-"

"Hey! Don't you dare throw your weapons on me or else I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to Suna!" shout a familiar angry voice.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru ask.

"Who else genius?" Sakura said as she came out from the bushes while rolling her eyes.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry got caught up in something. By the way **its** finished." Sakura said but whispered the last part to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru look surprise but quckly the expression was gone. _'No one but himself and Sakura knew the meaning of what __**it **__is and if they become suspicious it will be a drag'_ thought Shikamaru.

"Oh. Good for you." Shikamaru give a small smile. Sakura smile back too and Shikamaru quickly hid his face before Sakura see the bluss that crept up to his face. He knew he had a crush on her when they started to play shoji and go.

Tomorrow~

- Later that day –

They were already nearing the border of Amegakure. Sakura informed them that the scroll is hidden in the rainforest deep within it at the Rain temple. Hopefully they can get the scroll and leave quickly before there's any more trouble. On halfway there, Tsunade have sent them a messenger hawk informing them Orochimaru might go there as well to take the scroll and Sasuke. They've made preparation and were ready to complete this mission, but sadly at that time they don't know they're being watch until it was too late…

"Everybody stop! It's an ambush, prepare yourself!" Sakura said quickly and everybody got into a defense or an offense.

A few seconds later, they were surrounded by Sound ninjas. Orochimaru with Kabuto then come forward to face Konoha 12.

"Well well well, what do we have here? I've seen you grown since the last time we met girl. You're the one who's leading now aren't you? Well, I'll just take Sasuke-kun then get the scroll and if you don't move there will be no unnecessary blood spil."

Orochimaru said with a small hint of amusement.

"We take no orders from a gay pedophile bastard!" Sakura yelled furious at him.

"And you got a loud mouth now, eh Sakura?" Kabuto chuckle.

"Team 8 track the scroll and Team 10 go with them, we'll meet you guys at the temple. The rest of us hold of the Sound ninjas. Now Go!" Sakura command.

"Hai." Team 8 and Team 10 quickly continue to run towards the temple while the other quickly battles the Sound ninjas, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Sakura was starting to panic, _'If we don't find the temple soon, we will lose this battle. I got to hurry. They were having a hard time dealing with the Sound ninjas. _We need to find the temple so we can have a proper battle, they can't keep running, dodging, and attacking. Luckily shortly after that they come across the temple. They quickly got the scroll and start fighting the enemies.

**(AN: Sorry I'm not good with battle scene)**

The only thing that were on Sakura's mind are '_dodge, attack, dodge, substitution jutsu, attack, and so on. This is not good, at this rate we are gonna lose and Kabuto and Orochimaru haven't even join the fight.'_

'_**Sakura, time to use IT now if we want to show them our power and beat snake-man ass!'**_

'_Okay, I guess your right inner. Here goes nothing.'_

"Everyone pull back, we'll attack together!" Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura, What are you-"

"Just pull back and attack together, Uchiha! We WILL work as a team!"

For a moment everyone stop for a minute, they were thinking in the lines of _'Uchiha? What happened to Sasuke-kun?' _They quickly come back to reality and Konoha 12 pull back and were side to side.

"Now I think its time to show you guys my true power as a Haruno!"

'_What?...' _Everyone thought except for Sakura and Shikamaru.

"*******SHIZEN NO CHIKARA" **With that Sakura's body began to radiate many colorful chakra. "Now charge!" Everyone regain their composure and attack together. They were able to defeat all of them and that just left them with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Oh my, I thought that clan was massacre and no one survive. I guess I was wrong, now that doesn't matter all I need to do it take you as well." Orochimaru spoke so devilishly.

Everyone thought (except Shikamaru), _'Sakura's clan was massacre? She had a kekkai genkai? What the hell!'_

They were about to battle again, until…

"What the hell you fucking gay pedo snake and fucking Konoha nins doing in our fucking land!" A loud dirty-mouthed voice spoke up.

"Shut the hell up Hidan, no one wants to her you cursing, un."

Everyone turn around to find that they're 9 Akatsuki members stood in the opposite field. The one who's been cursing is Hidan while the other name seem to be Deidara.

They of course known the Akatsuki have battle and encounter them and well everyone except Sakura.

While everyone look ready to battle, Sakura look ready to escape the upcoming chaos.

Finally the Akatsuki turn to them with annoyed looks but after they notice a flash of pink, they stop and just stared even Itachi.

"Hello Little Girl, long time no see." Sasori spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, un?" Deidara look dumbfounded.

"Sasori-sensei, Dei-chan, Akatsuki it's been a while." Sakura said refusing to meet their gaze.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, why won't you look at us or do you have forgotten your old gang?" This time it was Itachi Uchiha who questions her.

After hearing that the other was flabbergasted.

**AN: Sorry if its not good but please review and write your comments about this. I'm sorry if the story a bit confusing though it is. I promise I'll write better next time and if you want to say something about this please review and maybe I can fixed it or rewrite it. Thanks for reading.**

**The next chapter probably will come out in a while. ^-^**

***** **powers of nature = Shizen no chikara**


	4. Going

'_Blossoms'_: thought

'_**Blossoms'**_: inner

'**Blossoms'**: demons

"Blossoms": talking

"**BLOSSOMS": **Jutsus

**Warning some OOC**

**(AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter)**

No one move or talk after that statement. Time itself seem frozen that even Sasuke didn't march into battle to try and beat Itachi. . Sakura stole a quick glance at Konoha 12; their eyes were wide and some even gaping. Sakura then look back at the Akatsuki. No one seems to worry about Orochimaru and Kabuto presence anymore. Their friend Sakura, who they thought always need protection, were associated with the Akatsuki, a group consists of S-class criminal. They even heard Sakura called Sasori of the Red Sand, sensei! They knew Sakura look different after the Chunin exams, she started to change and her personalities almost change completely, hell they just found out Sakura had a kekkai genkai but you got to admit even this is ridiculous!

- Sasuke thoughts –

'_First, now that I thought about it, when I woke up in the Forest of Dead, at the Chunin exams after I got unconscious, I saw three dead bodies of Sound nins. She killed them and said they're just weak, nothing special and I believe her! How stupid, even if they're weak she shouldn't be able to defeat them and they're probably strong from the damage and blood spatter I see._

_I should have known. And when she stopped me from leaving, she showed signs that she's not weak but I just brush that off. Then she called me Uchiha and has a kekkai genkai that Konoha 12 and I didn't know about. And now she knows the Akatsuki? Hell she known Itachi and he said they were her old gang!_

_Just who is she?'_

- Back to the situation –

'_**Now Sasuke is getting suspicious and mad! Of all the times- he should have been suspicious when we stopped him from leaving!'**_

'_Calm down inner, geese. Oh well, guess we have to face them and show our true personalities to our 'friends'. This is troublesome, wow Shikamaru is rubbing off on me.' _Thought Sakura.

"No, I haven't forgotten you yet Itachi-san." Sakura reply in monotone and with a calm face that shocked her Konoha friends, even Shikamaru didn't expected any of this. Shikamaru just knew that Sakura come from a very secret clan that were massacre except for her and she came to Konoha to fulfilled her favor to Kyuubi, she didn't mention anything about Akatsuki.

"Oh well then, why you didn't tell us you were a Konoha konuichi?" ask Itachi.

"Oh, well its just for a short time anyway. You guys didn't tell me you were hunting Bijuu now too, eh? What happened to living peacefully? And where is Pein and Konan?" Sakura still keep her calm façade while gasps were heard from her Konoha friends.

"We are trying to fulfilled our goal by this way. Pein come up with the idea, ask him. He and Konan are back in the base, do you want to see them?"

'_**Sakura, lets go with them. Our mission is finish and we can travel again but it seems that we have to take care of this.'**_

'_Agreed inner.'_

Sakura nodded and turn to look at her friends. "Shikamaru, I'll tell you everything later but for now go back to Konoha and complete this mission. I also want you to tell Lady Tsunade and Jiraya that I will handel everything from here. Got it?"

"Hai."

"Wait! What about the rest of us? We deserved to know too Sakura-chan!" demand Naruto and surprisingly Ten Ten.

"I will tell you guys later too if I see you worthy of my secrets. Now go!" Sakura's cold voice quickly shut them up and after a few farewell, they were running back to Konoha.

After that, Sakura already realize that Orochimaru and Kabuto had escape. Damn them! And turn her attention to the Akatsuki.

"Well? Shall we go or do you guys want to stand here all day? " Sakura question them.

"Okay Pinky, good to see to again. After all, you are our most prize student and the most famed protégé to your clan. Who wouldn't want you back home?" Kisame grinned.

"Well flattery won't get you anywhere, Salmon." Reply Sakura with fake innocent and happy voice. Hidan and Deidara burst out laughing from this.

"Its good to have you back, bitch. Now lets go." Hidan said while still laughing with Deidara.

"Okay, man whore. Lets go." Sakura allowed herself to smirk a little while the others laugh except Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu, they just smirk like Sakura because they thought they're too cool to laugh out loud.

With that the Akatsuki and Sakura went their way to the base.

- With Konoha ninja –

"What should we do? Shikamaru! How can you be so calm while Forehead is staying behind with the Akatsuki!"

"Yeah, maybe we should go back to Sakura-chan."

"I agree with them."

They began desperately to find excuses so they can go back to Sakura.

"What if-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WOULD YOU!" Yelled an irritated Shikamaru.

"Sakura can handel herself fine with them, besides Uchiha Itachi said they was her old gang – a few of their faces turn dark – so they would never hurt her and I believe in Sakura, you all should too. You guys didn't even know the half of her powers."

With that they quite down but still can't stop worrying over their pink-haired friend. Even Shikamaru. Just how much part of Sakura is an act?

**AN: REVIEWS PLEASE~**

**Short chapter D: Sorry**

**My writing skills isn't that good so if you have a few ideas, please PM me or review. I would love and need it. ^-^**

**Thanks for reading See you next time ;P**


	5. Deeper Meanings Behind The Clan

'_Blossoms'_: thought

'_**Blossoms'**_: inner

'**Blossoms'**: demons

"Blossoms": talking

"Blossoms": Haruno's secret language

"**BLOSSOMS": **Jutsus

**Warning some OOC**

**(AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter)**

**BTW here are how the age of the characters:**

**Rookie 9 = 13**

**Team Gai = 14**

**The three legendary sanin = 50**

**Pein and Konan = 38**

**The rest of the Akatsuki = 20-30**

- Sakura's POV—

By the time we got to the Akatsuki's hideout, its already nightfall.

'_**Wonder how Pein and Konan are doing? We haven't seen them since we're I dunno 6? We're kind of a rebel back in the old days huh, outer-chan?'**_

'_No, YOU were a rebel. I'm not.'_

'_**Yeah, they were pretty freaked out when they found out you have a split personality. Back then you were never any fun D:'**_

'_Oh come on inner O.o'_

"Hey, still talk to inner Sakura huh?" Kisame snicker.

"Shut up amphibian." Sakura warned.

"Okay, okay kitten. I'm just kidding and by the way we're here."

Sakura stop and look around. They were in the middle of the forest in Amegakure, near a strange looking cave that we can't see if you don't know what you're looking for. The trees around mostly hid the cave, so you have to find it carefully.

"Wow, it haven't even change a bit since the last four-five year I been here." Said Sakura while looking around.

"Yeah, you were gone for quite a while bit- I mean blossom," Hidan nervously shut up.

"Come on. We'll have to take you to see Konan and Pein soon." Itachi look at her and head to the base. Everybody follow suit.

- At the Hokage Tower with Konoha 11(temporally because Sakura's missing) –

"So your telling me that my apprentice, who I cared as much as my own daughter, left with the Akatsuki, the EVIL organization of S-rank crimanals, after Orochimaru attack you and then told you guys to come here and told us - she gesture to Jiraya and herself – that she'll handle it from there and explain everything latter?" Tsunade calmly said.

"H-hh-hai." Konoha 11 said nervously. A calm Tsunade like that is NOT a good thing and Jiraya also had a blank expression on his face. Hell even the ice cubes, Sasuke and Neji, were shaken like a leaf!

"Well then I trust Sakura to come back within a weak and if not I want ALL of you to search for her FOREVER TILL SHE GETS BACK UNDERSTOOD!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Hai!"

"We trust Sakura but HOW CAN YOU LEAVE HER ALONE LIKE THAT! WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT? OR WORST! NO, NO I DON'T WANT TO THING ABOUT IT, ARGG!" Tsunade went from calm-yelling-outraged-hysterical.

"Tsunade CALM DOWN! We have to trust Sakura remember? We at least promise her that." Jiraya went to calm down Tsunade.

"Okay, okay, Thanks Jiraya. Now everyone dismiss until further information."

Konoha 11 scramble off their feet and quickly went off.

"Jiraya I hope you're right. Now get out I need to drink some sake, SHISUNE!"

After Jiraya left, he also muttered, "I hope I'm right too. Becareful Sakura-chan or I will never forgive myself."

- At Pein's office –

Sakura look around the dark room that only lighten by a candle in the middle of the room on a wooden table. She looks around to see that there are four people in this room, including herself. The others left her cause they said, "Leader-sama would want to speak alone with you."

When she entered, she was tackled to the ground by a blue blur.

"Konan-san, please kindly get off me." Sakura said as she tried to get up a see that Pein himself offer a hand to her. Well she shouldn't be surprise; ALL of the Akatsuki members were close to her. 'Tobi' was no exception, he even showed her who he really were and despise all the knowledge she known about them (criminals, murders, killers) she was not afraid and accept them all. Thay also told her their past and reasons about their crime/life. That's one of the things that made her so special.

"Sakura-chan I told you to call me okaa-san or even nee-chan. Oh come on." Konan pleaded.

"Okay, okay nee-chan." Konan squeals and hug her again.. **Sigh**

"Wow what happen to and I quote, 'its not approvable to called you that Konan-san so my apologies but no thank you.' ?" Pein ask.

"Well that was then, this is now." Sakura smiled and added, "Pein-nii."

Pein couldn't help but smiled too. Who knew this girl could warm the hearts of the most dangerous criminal. Then, Madara reveal himself sitting at a chair next to a wooden table at the back of the room.

"Hey, What about me blossom? Or have you forgotten me? Oh I'm so hurt." Madara grinned.

"Of course not Mada-sensei." Sakura grinned back.

After a few greetings Sakura discuss the current situations.

"Madara-san, Pein-san I have a request I would like to make." Her tone was dead serious with no emotions at all.

"So much for changing." Madara muttered.

Pein ignore him and talk to Sakura, his tone was curious. In the 2-3 years they have been together, Sakura NEVER made any request or wishes.

"And may I ask, what may that be Sakura?"

"I wish for you and Madara-san to stop capturing the bijuus, especially the 9-tailed-fox. The Kyuubi helped me when I was little and I refuse to let you capture him.

–_Sakura looked at Madara and said- _If you want to make an ultimate eye technique I'll help you. I learn a few things through my clan scrolls.

–_Sakura then looked at Pein and said- _If you want world peace, I can try a negotiate a deal and or peacemaker between the nations.

Am I clear?"

Madara actually looked shock behind his silly orange mask.

'_How in the world could she think of that? Amazing.'_

Pein and Madara thought about it and nod their heads.

"If you could to that we'll agree but seriously you don't have to. Your thirteen for heaven sakes, we should be the one to take care of that and you not the other way around." Madara said while Pein is agreeing with him.

"Okay, thanks Mada-nii, Pein-nii." With that she flash a small and brilliant smile.

'_She will be the death of me' _Thought Madara and Pein while smiling fondly of her.

Konan came back after a few minutes (she had to take care of a quick mission).

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"They'll tell you later. Now I would like to head back to my old room in the base. Bye~" Sakura smiled at them before exiting the office.

- At her old room (Sakura's POV) –

I looked around before I came here and seriously NOTHING had change! But I shouldn't complain, I like it just the way things were. I guess I need to send a letter to Tsunade-shisio about it. I quickly get to the desk at the corner of my room and took out a pen and paper. My room is a normal size room, maybe a little big, with a window, bathroom, dresser, bed, table, wardrobe, bookshelf, and even a small fridge. The walls were white, cream, and blue with different colors of green decorating it. My bed sheets were light pink and white. But enough about that.

I wrote something I want to say:

Tsunade-shisio, I'm really sorry for not telling you all of my secrets and my life but something are better not told of. I just done negotiating with them and they will not come after the bijuus anymore. I'll be back in a few weeks and don't search for me. I'll see you soon enough and I'll try to write as much as I could.

Ps: DON'T drink sake and told everyone that I'm fine.

Sincerely, Sakura Haruno

I open my window and summon a bird from the forest. My clan specializes with nature and animal and although my kekkai-genkai is to be able to use nature powers, I can summon animals too. Actually no one in my clan knew the **Shizen no chikara **full extend of powers, the secret was lost years ago and the only way to find it is with a special locket that I have been wearing underneath my clothes. The locket contains an old riddle that only a Haruno could understand. I don't need any more powers so I kept it hidden.

After I deliver that letter, I took a bath and completely relax for a while. I wonder about inner for a moment because she's really quiet when I have been in the base, but thought nothing too suspicious about it (that will be one of my biggest mistake ever). I change into my spare pajamas, the one that I have in my dresser (I leave some clothes behind), and went to bed.

What me and the other Akatsuki realize is that there's somebody watching me from afar with sad dark green eyes.

- Mysterious Person's POV –

"Sakura, my dear twin sister…

You are younger than me but braver.

Let me help you against your cruel fate,

Victory shall be in our hands.

I love you forever and I'll do anything to keep you safe.

All that you known about our clan is not the whole truth…"

"Soon we will be able to meet again and before that happens I promise I would keep you safe. You often help me and now its time to repay you." As a single tear fall down her face as she gave lovingly to Sakura.

And without a minute pass she was already gone but a soft wind carries her words…

"I 'll protect you no matter what and against the secret war our clan had."


	6. A little of the past and Sister

'_Blossoms'_: thought

'_**Blossoms'**_: inner

'**Blossoms'**: demons

"Blossoms": talking

"Blossoms": Haruno's secret language

"**BLOSSOMS": **Jutsus

**Warning some OOC**

**(AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter)**

**BTW here are how the age of the characters:**

**Rookie 9 = 13**

**Team Gai = 14**

**The three legendary sanin = 50**

**Pein and Konan = 38**

**The rest of the Akatsuki = 20-30**

- Sakura's POV (in her dream) —

_**Sakura's Dream**_

(Winter season)

In a beautiful garden, sat a little girl with cherry blossom colored hair and bright emerald green eyes. She looks about 4 years old and beside her sat a girl about the same age and look a lot like her except for her rosy-red colored hair and dark emerald green eyes. They seem to be staring at their now snowed cover garden.

"Hey, Saku-chan let's go build a snowman okay?" Said the rose hair colored girl while smiling brightly.

"Okay Sylvia-chan." Said the cherry haired girl.

"Hey I told you to called me nee-chan, I am older than you." The girl playfully pouts.

"Only by five minutes!" the girl pouts too.

"Yeah but five minutes count."

"Fine… Sylvia-nee."

"YES."

"Okay, okay now let's build that snowman."

_**- - -Time Skip- - -**_

"Okay I need Sylvia to train and be the head of this clan. She's the oldest and therefore it's her duty. I'm sorry Sakura." The man explains in front of the two said girls. He had silver-white haired and deep emerald eyes and is wearing a black kimono with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. He seems to be 30-35 years old.

"Its okay outo-san. I had known." Sakura smiled softly.

"Hey, don't worry imouto you can help me with the clan stuff too and no matter what you'll always be important to me." Sylvia reassuring smiled back.

"Thanks nee-chan."

"Oh my, I proud of you both. I hope you two will help each other when one of you are in trouble." The man, Shiroi, said also smiling.

"ALWAYS" the twins yelled. Then gave high five each other.

"Alright then come on your mother's waiting." With that they began to walk out of their meeting room.

_**End of dream**_

- Still Sakura's POV –

When I woke up the next morning, I cried softly. It's been a long time since I dreamt of them and if I did inner always there to comfort me. Where is she now? I feel like inner almost gone nowadays. Especially when I came to the base. Should I leave?

I known inner is some kind of 'other personality' but sometimes she felt different, almost- almost like Sylvia…

I never told her though, when I mention Sylvia she always change the subject quickly saying that it made her uncomfortable. I never said anything about Sylvia again then.

But in reality, I miss her so much. When we were little we're ALWAYS together. We're so close that we even can finish each other sentences, know what's on each other mind without saying a word.

I really wish she were here.

After Sakura's done mourning about the past and mostly her sister, she quickly left the room. But what she doesn't known is that a pair of eyes the same as last night was back watching her or that her locket under her shirt glow faintly.

**AN:**

**Now you have an idea about who's watching her, well the truth is that I don't want to reveal it yet first or give clues but I couldn't help it. Sorry for a short chapter **** I'll try to write more.**

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	7. Goodbyes and Sylvia

'_Blossoms'_: thought

'_**Blossoms'**_: inner

'**Blossoms'**: demons

"Blossoms": talking

"Blossoms": Haruno's secret language

"**BLOSSOMS": **Jutsus

**AN: Sorry I didn't update fast enough for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all of you who review/s my story it means a lot to me ^_^**

**Spoilers for anyone who didn't read the reason why Itachi killed his clan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sakura's POV**

This feels weird and it's getting weirder by second. I thought as I look at my locket. *sigh* I just finished lunch and went into my room when suddenly my locket started glowing light white. Now I'm trying to figure this thing out but its not like I can do anything about it… I sigh again. My clan has way too many secrets.

Calm down Sakura remember Sylvia said that _"Whatever happens to me, keep this locket safe. It held the secrets of our clan and it will protect you."_

Okay I used to love riddles and things like that but everything Sylvia said don't make much sense to me! The more I look into it, the more I find it difficult and confusing. I should probably stop this. My thoughts were broken when I heard someone knocking at my door.

-End POV—

Sakura went to open her door when suddenly she heard someone screaming,

"Deidara you **baka**!"

"Sorry Sasori-danna. But art is a bang!" "**BOOM!"**

Typical, Sakura thought, Deidara-sensai-errm… I mean Deidara can't even stay quiet for one single day. As she walks through the halls, Sakura got a bad feeling about this. Inner Sakura became quiet and disappear completely from her mind the moment she got here and her locket started acting up. And lately Sakura had been feeling like someone is watching her everyday. Its been a week since she stayed here and now she decided she had to go back.

'_I have to ask Kyuubi about this. He's the only one who knew my clan even before that favor.'_

She turns and walks straight up to Pein's office right away.

"Knock. Knock. Knock."

"Come in." Pein looked up and see Sakura, he know what she's going to ask but can't help feeling sad like last time.

"Its time isn't?"

"Yes."

"Very well… Said your goodbyes before you leave, okay?"

"Don't worry Pein-nii I know. This is not a goodbye; I'll see you soon. Sorry I had to leave early, something had been up." Pein stood and hug her.

"Just be careful and you know we can always help you."

"Of course. See you later." She hugs back and left.

As Sakura close the door she whispers, _"You guys can't help me this time…"_

-Back in Konohagakure –

"Okay, listen up. Sakura is coming back sooner than we thought so don't rush things for her. I also want you to change your attitude towards her, still be her friends like usual but don't make fun or underestimate her. If do that then, she trailed of and the room begin to grow colder." Tsunade eyed Konoha 12 warily.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good, now leave me alone. My daughter is coming back." She squealed as she kicks them out of her office.

"Hey, she's right you guys. You haven't been treating Sakura like someone on your team or someone who can guard your back. Even if she's acting, you should at least see her as your teammate." Shikamaru said to the boys of team 7.

The said boys look down is shame, "Hai. We'll change."

"Good, he nodded, now lets meet up with Sakura tomorrow." He disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Show of" Sasuke grumble as they left in different ways. _'But he's right…'_ Sasuke added through his mind, he hadn't been fair to her and she did safe their lives on the forest of death. _'Maybe if I do that, she'll take me to Itachi.'_ He smirks.

-Meanwhile with Sakura –

She already left the Akatsuki base and it took her nearly half a day for them to let her go and said their goodbyes. She smiled at the memory..

_**Flashback**_

"_Why you had to go, Sakura-chan?" Deidara said or more like whined to her._

"_Deidara you know why, he turned to look at Sakura. Be careful okay doll?" Sasori gave Sakura a hug._

"_Yeah don't you go dying on us now." Kisame grinned._

"_Yeah and remember if you need anything you can come to us. We'll even give you Hidan if you need it."_

"_Shut the hell up Kakuzu! But you can if you want though bi- I mean Sakura-hime hahaha…" Hidan winced as Sakura gave him a glare._

"_Sakura, can I tell you something in private?" They all looked at Itachi who said that._

"_Sure 'Tachi." As Itachi lead Sakura to a sound proof room, he began to explained._

"_Hime, can you help Sasuke found his path?"_

"_I understand but it should been you to do it. The elders were the ones who told you to do it and Madara took advantage of you."_

_They known Madara changed because of Sakura but Itachi still worried about his brother and his obsessed with revenge._

"_I'll try, he finaly said, I'll visit him sometime and explain it but I don't know when."_

_Sakura gave a small reassuring smile she rarely showed. He also smiled his rare smile too._

"_I'll told Sasuke about your visit. Send me a letter when your ready."_

_She left and said the rest of her goodbyes._

_**End of flashback**_

She's already halfway through her journey so she calculates that she'll be in Konoha probably at midday tomorrow. Like she predicted Inner didn't show signs of coming back and her watcher is still following her. She narrowed her eyes.

'_This is bad Inner didn't came back.' _She eyed the trees beside her as her watcher keeps following her silently. Him or her is probably the best at this but she notice.

'_I guess I have to engage her in battle, it looks like a girl to me by the sound of her steps.'_

Sakura stops then turns to the trees around her. "You can come out now, we're alone and this is what you want isn't it? To speak to me" the trees rustle as a figure came out.

Sakura froze. Her watcher has rosy-red colored hair and dark emerald green eyes, that's been staring at her with some happiness and something akin to fear. What scared her is that they look the same except for the hair and eyes and the fact that she should be dead…

"S…syl..Sylvia-nee" Sakura answer unsurely.

"Hello, …Saku-chan" Sakura visions blurred with tears as she ran into her twin sister.

She showed many emotions than the years after the massacre.

Sylvia eyes showed relief and happy. The fear she had was that her sister would be mad or just painfully reject her. They hugged for what it seems like hours before Sakura broke it.

"How do you survived?" She ask still a bit teary face, "I..i saw you… y..you d..died" She tried to say it but spluttering horribly.

"I some how managed to survive and keep myself hidden from the enemies using one of the old underground tunnels. But at that time I'm slowly dying, I thought I never see you again, Sylvia hug Sakura tighter and she hug back, k..kyuubi then came. He sense that someone is still alive within the clan. He offer me a deal so I can come back to you, he told me he become attach to you as well when he met you. He didn't told you cause I wanted to surprise you."

"What…what is the deal?"

Sylvia smiled, "To be your guardian, a part I would gladly accept. It's also my destiny as well since long before you know."

"But you didn't have to. I'm perfectly capable myself. And why is your destiny is to guard me?"

"I know you're capable and I'll tell you in time about that."

"Very well. But how come it took you so long to find me."

"Well… hehehe. Its just that I might have been with you all this time…" She trailed of.

"What!"

"Inner."

"Oh, so you're inner. That does explain a lot. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I want to wait until I get my body back. I told you everything later now lets go to Konoha."

Sakura nod and they speed of towards Konoha. _'Sakura'_ Sylvia glance at the said person, _' I'm sorry I haven't told you anything. But I swear I'll protect you especially from the war.'_

**AN: This chapter is still a bit unclear and I hope I can explain everything in the next chapter. Its been a long time since I update so the plot gonna be confusing for a while. I'll try my best.**

**Please review~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry I haven't update in a long while. I'm having a writer's block and my life is going haywire so this story is going to be stop for I don't know how long. And when I re-read this story, I realized my plot is unclear and I seem to be rushing it. So sorry about that, I'll try to fix it as soon as I can and that's still considering the amount of schoolwork. Well no one says life is easy.**

**I want to thank you all of my reviewers and some who didn't review but still read my not so good story. You don't know how much that means to me and I appreciated. Even though I don't know how to finish or continue this story, I still had some other ideas so maybe I'll write them.**

**Well that's all from me now.**


End file.
